U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,311 B1 discloses an apparatus and a method for creating an eye diagram that defines the characteristics of a bit stream of binary pulses. The apparatus comprises measuring means for sampling pulse voltage levels in excess of a variable voltage threshold during each of delayed clock pulses for a series of pulses of the binary pulse bit stream. The apparatus further comprises control means coupled to the measuring means for generating a series of the variable voltage threshold levels and the delayed clock pulses. Multiple counts of the sampled pulse voltage levels are accumulated during each delayed clock pulse for a series of pulses of the binary pulse bit stream. The accumulated counts are processed to generate the eye diagram.
It is a challenge to provide a signal generator device that is simple to implement and precise for generating at least one periodic signal and particularly for generating a sine signal. It is a further challenge to provide a data eye scan system that is simple to implement and precise for measuring eye diagrams.